TE AMO
by smanthachulop
Summary: Este fic está basado en la vida amorosa de la nueva generación no solo va a haber Borusara sino que también va a haber Inohima y otros más.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y escenarios de ¨Naruto¨ presentados a continuación pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los demás personajes presentados en la historia serán provenientes de mi creatividad, NO permito la copia parcial o total de mi trabajo.**

 **CAP 1. LA DESPEDIDA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sarada Pov:**

Era una tarde normal en Konohagakure, el clima no era frio ni mucho menos caluroso, simplemente era perfecto, pero a pesar de todo aún siento la falta que me hace boruto desde que fue a entrenar con mi padre hace ya cinco años….aún recuerdo aquel día de lluvia y la sensación de la tristeza invadiendo mi corazón….

 **Flashback**

Eran alrededor de las 12:00 am, en la profundidad del bosque se encontraban entrenando Boruto Uzumaki, un chico de doce años, rubio de ojos azules y con dos marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas las cuales lo hacen aún más parecido a su padre Naruto Uzumaki (El séptimo hokague), es un niño que le gusta interactuar con los demás y es muy amable aunque es muy orgullosos; al lado contrario de él se encuentra Sarada Uchiha, tiene la misma edad de Boruto excepto que ella es menor a el por dos días, es un poco más baja que él, su cabello es de color negro al igual que sus ojos, lo cual hace que se parezca mucho a su padre Sasuke Uchiha, su interacción con los demás es parecida a la de su padre cuando este era joven usa unos lentes de marco rojo los cuales le dan una apariencia más intelectual.

¡Aaaaagh!- Grito Sarada al ser lanzada contra un árbol al recibir una patada de Boruto.

¿Estás bien?- Pregunto asustado con la posibilidad de haberle causado daño a su compañera.

¡Sí!- Respondió furiosa.

¿No habías dicho que me ibas a ganar?-Pregunto de forma burlona.

¡Cállate! ¡Y ayúdame a levantarme!-Ordeno de forma brusca.

Está bien pero no te enojes, solo era una pequeña broma- Dijo este tratando de calmar a su amiga la cual estaba muy molesta.

¡Aaagh!- Gimió de dolor la pelinegra.

Tenemos que ir al hospital- Menciono el rubio.

Está bien, pero asegúrate de que nadie nos vea en el camino o pensaran otra cosa como la última vez que me cargaste y pensaron que era tu novia- Menciono disgustada la pelinegra.

Eso no sucedido si prestaras más atención cuando peleamos….- Dijo el rubio –Por eso siempre pierdes ante mí, ya no hagas berrinches y admite que soy mejor que tu- Presento de forma burlona y orgullosa.

Primero no estoy haciendo un berrinche, segundo no eres mejor que yo ¡y nunca lo serás!- Contesto de forma brusca.

Si, si, lo que digas- Respondió el rubio dando fin a la conversación.

Además como quieres que me concentre cuando peleamos si tu estas todo el tiempo mirándome- Pensó para sus adentros la pelinegra mientras miraba la cara de Boruto que la llevaba cargada –Me cuesta admitirlo pero cuando estoy contigo me pongo muy nerviosa y mi corazón palpita de manera acelerada ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Sera que me enamoré de ti?- Repetía en su cabeza -¡NO!-Grito de forma muy asustada haciendo que Boruto se asuste.

¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto asustado.

No es nada, no te preocupes- Comento con la cara tan roja como un tomate, cerró los ojos rogando para sus adentros que no se dé cuenta de su ¨sonrojo¨…Lamentablemente para ella Boruto ya había notado su sonrojo por lo cual él también se sonrojo.

 **Boruto Pov**

¿Esta sonrojada? O ¿acaso tiene fiebre?- Se preguntaba un poco dudoso – aun así me parece linda cuando se pone así, ¿será que algún día te darás cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y los aceptes?-Se preguntaba un tanto nervioso.

 **N/A**

A diferencia de Sarada, Boruto ya había aceptado los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado, ya que ella era muy popular entre los chicos y ella mencionaba que no le llama la atención tener novio.

Sarada lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y se percató de que él también estaba sonrojado y era muy notorio.

 **Sarada Pov**

Boruto…Si te dijera lo que siento cuando estoy contigo de seguro pensaras que estoy enamorada de ti…pero…si es vedad me gustas pero tengo miedo, de que me rechazes al igual que a tus ¨fangirls¨…- Se dijo para sus adentros por fin se había dado cuenta que era realmente lo que sentía hacia él.

 **N/A**

Sarada…- Menciono este con la mirada triste la cual le causo duda a la pelinegra.

¿Sí?- Pregunto la pelinegra con mucha curiosidad.

Hoy….me….voy de… Konohagakure a un entrenamiento especial con Sasuke-sensei….-Menciono un tanto triste el rubio

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo piensan regresar?!- Pregunto alterada la pelinegra.

No lo sé, pero…..Sasuke-sensei me dijo que no regresaríamos en un…par de…-Hizo una pausa y empezó a llorar –En un par de años- Menciono entre sollozos.

Ya habían llegado a la entrada de la ciudad.

Boruto….Bájame- Hablo un poco desanimada la pelinegra.

Este la bajo y noto como Sarada lo miraba con los ojos vacíos que le daban una apariencia tétrica y demoniaca.

¿Cuándo te vas?- Pregunto agachando la cara para que no se dé cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

Hoy a las…..14:00 pm- Menciono agachando también la cabeza.

Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer pero en esta situación a ellos no les importaba la lluvia solo querían hablar.

¿Ya le dijiste a tu familia?-Preguntó

Sí... Se los dije anoche- Respondió rápidamente y sin ánimo.

¿Cómo lo tomaron?- Añadió

No muy bien… pero luego entendieron que debía hacerlo para volverme más fuerte-Respondió alzando la cabeza y secándose las lágrimas.

Sarada…- Nombro mientras levantaba su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

No llores…..porque si tu lloras mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos- Menciono mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas.

No puedo…..Justo ahora que me di cuenta de lo que en verdad siento por ti…pasa esto…- Respondió mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

¿Qué sentimientos?- Preguntó mientras le secaba las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas.

Yo. Yo…-fue interrumpida y no pudo terminar su respuesta.

Sarada antes de irme quiero que sepas que yo..bueno… tú me gustas mucho...no, no me gustas …¡TE AMO!- Susurro pero gritando únicamente las dos últimas palabras.

Boruto yo...Yo también ¡TE AMO!...- Fue interrumpida por Boruto el cual puso sus manos alrededor de las mejillas de la pelinegra y la beso…pero se separaron por falta de aire.

Se miraron atentamente el uno al otro, pero, Sarada aún seguía llorando.

Ya no llores…- Le dijo este mientras secaba las lágrimas del rostro de Sarada.

Está bien…- Menciono mientras se empezó a secar las lágrimas por lo cual Boruto retiro sus manos de la cara de la pelinegra.

Cuando de repente empezaron a oír aplausos detrás de ellos.

Al ver que todos habían visto el ¨Pequeño Espectáculo¨ se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban y rápidamente deshicieron el abrazo que habían formado después de besarse.

¡KYAAA!- Gritaron todas las chicas presentes, excepto Naguisa Nara prima de Shikadai Nara la cual está profundamente obsesiona… digo enamorada de Boruto esta lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza.

¡Hasta que por fin!- Menciono Shikadai -¡Pense que nunca se darían cuenta!- Dijo haciéndole burla a su prima.

Hmp- Mencionaron los dos al unísono.

Me descuido un rato de ustedes dos y esto es lo primero que hacen- Menciono de forma fría Sasuke.

Sa…sa…¡SASUKE-SENSEI!...yo…-Fue interrumpido.

No digas nada lo único que te voy a decir es que si ella derrama una lagrima de dolor por tu culpa…ese día te olvidas de ella…y MORIRAS en mis manos…- Agrego de forma fría mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de lado al ver la reacción de Boruto.

¿Eh?- Menciono Boruto algo asustado mientras en su mente se repetía la palabra ¨MORIRAS¨.

Ya basta Sasuke no lo asustes de esa manera- Menciono Sakura Uchiha.

¡Ohayo chicos!- Saludó Naruto Uzumaki (Septimo Hokague).

¡Ohayo!- Respondieron todos al unísono

¡Boruto!,¡Sarada!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Hinata.

¿Sí?- Preguntaron algo preocupados por los gritos de sus madres.

Se acercaron lentamente –Felicidades- Dijo sakura –Siempre supimos que ustedes algún dia terminarían juntos- Añadió Hinata.

Ya había parado de llover, pero, nada de lo que había pasado iba a impedir a se valla

Boruto y Sarada agacharon la cabeza.

¿Qué pasa Onii-chan?- Preguntó Himawari.

Lo que pasa es que….hoy yo me voy de Konohagakure….-Menciono con descontento.

Bueno Boruto ya es hora de irnos…- Menciono algo desanimado Sasuke.

Llego la hora de irnos y Boruto se despidió de todos pero no se despidió de Naguisa con un abrazo ya que ella es muy melosa solo le dijo –adiós- mientras murmuraba –Espero que cuando vuelva no me fastidies como hasta ahora- Pero todos escucharon y empezaron a reírse de Naguisa.

Solo faltaba despedirse de Naruto, Hinata, Himawari, Sakura y Sarada.

-Adios cariño- Menciono Hinata mientras lo abrazaban junto con Naruto –Cuidate- le menciono Naruto.

Hai- Respondió tratando de no llorar.

Boruto…-Menciono Sakura que a pesar de que ni Hinata ni Naruto lloraron siendo sus padres Sakura no se pudo contener y lo abrazó –Cuidate- Le dijoentre sollozos

Hai- Respondió.

Llego la hora la única que faltaba para despedirse era Sarada.

Se quedaron viendo atentamente el uno al otro cuando Sarada se le lanzo en un abrazo a Boruto.

Adios- Le menciono Sarada con un tono triste.

Sarada…Nos vemos pronto…- Se despidió de ella.

El y Sasuke saltaronal primer árbol y todos quedaron viendo como la silueta de ambos desaparecia entre los arboles.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **OK CHICOS HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPÍTULOS USTEDES DECIDEN SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA CON LA HISTORIA O EMPIEZE OTRA.**

 **ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC.**

 **SAYONARA /( -3 -)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2. EL REENCUENTRO**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y escenarios de ¨Naruto¨ presentados a continuación pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los demás personajes presentados en la historia serán provenientes de mi creatividad, NO permito la copia parcial o total de mi trabajo.**

 **N/A.**

Después de lo sucedido hace cinco años todo había cambiado especialmente Sarada que a diferencia de cuando tenía doce años ahora su pelo es largo, es la más alta de las kunoichis de su aldea, a diferencia de su madre Sakura… ella tiene grandes pechos y una cintura muy fina siendo más popular que cuando era pequeña, a diario los chicos se le declaraban pero ella los rechazaba, sus amigos no querían que se formularan rumores de Sarada y Bolt por lo cual guardaron en secreto lo sucedido.

El traje de Sarada es un short blanco envuelto en la cintura por un cinturón negro, una chaqueta negra de mangas cortas que le tapa el cuello a los lados, abierta en el medio dejando ver dentro una camiseta que llega hasta los codos con los bordes rojos y las típicas sandalias ninjas solo que con un poco más de taco y le llegan hasta más arriba de la rodilla.

Sarada también ya había activado el Mangekyou Sharingan debido a los fuertes deseos de volver a ver a su padre y especialmente a Boruto.

 **Sarada pov.**

Bolt…Hoy es tu cumpleaños…y dentro de dos días será el mío…quisiera que estuvieras aquí- Dije sintiendo como la tristeza e impotencia se apoderaba de mí.

Pero…vale la pena esperar… si al final te vuelvo… a ver- Me senté en la antigua banca que está a la entrada de la ciudad.

 **N/A.**

Sarada se encontraba sentada mirando al vacío, estuvo ahí alrededor de una hora y empezó a tener sueño eran las 8:00 de la mañana pero debido a las misiones que le eran asignadas esta se encontraba muy cansada.

Empezó a tener sueño y decidió acostarse en aquella banca.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta quedarse dormida.

A lo lejos la observaba Chouchou una chica de piel morena y pelo rojizo, a diferencia de cuando tenían doce años esta tiene el cuerpo muy bien formado y envidiado por unas cuantas chicas debido a esto ella también era popular pero no como para superar a Sarada, además esta es la mejor amiga de Sarada.

 **Chouchou Pov.**

¿La dejare dormir hasta que sea más tarde o…la despierto ahora y la invito a comer a Ichiraku?- susurraba mientras comía unas papitas

Nee...la voy a levantar.-Dijo acercándose a Sarada

Sarada?!- Pregunto un tanto preocupada al ver a su amiga ruborizada.

 **N/A.**

Chouchou al ver que no se levantaba se le tiro encima despertando de manera efectiva a la pelinegra.

¿Sí?- Pregunto mientras restregaba sus ojos con sus manos

Sé que estas cansada por la misiones pero deberías dormir en tu casa, no en una silla fría y vieja- Menciono la pelirroja en forma de consejo.

Está bien…solo vine aquí a pensar- Dijo la pelinegra con un tono despreocupado por lo dicho anteriormente por su amiga mientras miraba hacia el bosque.

La pelirroja miraba con preocupación a su amiga la cual tenía una mirada que se perdía en el vacío.

Estas pensado en el… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la pelirroja

Si…hoy…es…-No pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpida.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Boruto…lo sé...y dentro de dos días será el tuyo...- Menciono triste Chouchou.

Este cumpleaños será como los demás…ya he soportado cuatro cumpleaños sin el y con este ya van a ser cinco…la verdad es que quiero volverlo a ver…- Hizo una pausa pensando en lo siguiente que iba a decir.

¿Me pregunto si…me habrá olvidado?-Pregunto conteniéndose para no llorar.

¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! Como crees que él se olvidaría de ti…vamos yo lo conozco desde que somos niños, se lo que él siente por ti y no es como para tomárselo a la ligera y olvidarte, eso te lo aseguro- Dijo, más bien Grito con impotencia al ver como su amiga preguntaba cosas sin sentido.

Pero…-Dijo la pelinegra desanimada.

¡Nada de peros!, él te ama Sarada no te olvidara… sabes que…sácate esas preguntas sin sentido de tu cabecita y vamos a comer a Ichiraku- Dijo está tratando de cambiar esta conversación que no llegaría a ningún lado.

Son las 8:30 de la mañana y tú ya pensando en comer….se ve que tu nunca vas a cambiar esa actitud…- Dijo la pelinegra un poco desanimada.

¿Vas a ir o no?- Pregunto la pelirroja esperando una respuesta.

Está bien…- Respondió Sarada

¡Bien, vamos!- Dijo entusiasmada su compañera.

 **Mientras tanto en sunagakure…**

¿Quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novio?- Pregunto una chica alta de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes.

¡NO!- Contesto groseramente nada más y nada menos que Boruto Uzumaki

 **N/A.**

Al igual que su compañera Sarada es popular con los chicos, él también es popular entre las chicas; metiéndose en problemas por rechazar a hijas de personas de alto rango en las ciudades, ya le había pasado en Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Kusagakure y muchos más.

A diferencia de cundo tenía doce años ahora el mucho más alto llegando a ser del mismo porte que su sensei (Sasuke)…Su peinado era como el de antes, y las facciones de su cara eran más finas que antes, dándole un aire maduro y guapo, su traje consiste en una chaqueta negra abierta en el medio con el símbolo Uzumaki en su espalda dividiendo el color anaranjado del negro y, en su brazo izquierdo esta el símbolo del clan Hyuga y en el derecho el del clan Uzumaki, dentro de esta tiene una camiseta de color blanco y un calentador color negro con dos franjas horizontales de color blanco en su pierna derecha.

 **Volviendo a la actualidad**

¿Porque no?- Pregunto la chica de identidad desconocida.

Porque no eres mi tipo y además ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas…- Dijo este con tono de fastidio

Pero…- Dijo entre sollozos.

¡Ah! Y también a mí ya me gusta alguien, lo siento pero te aseguro que algún día encontraras a ese persona especial.- Dijo tratando de animarla por haberla rechazado y aunque no lo crean él era inteligente y astuto ante las demás personas pero con sus amigos se desenvolvía más por lo cual dejaba salir su lado tonto y divertido.

Yo…Yo… ¡Me voy!- Grito de manera avergonzada y llorosa mientras desaparecia del lugar.

¡Aish! Porque las chicas de por aquí son tan molestosas…-Menciono fastidiado

Boruto…-Menciono Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

¿Si, Sasuke-sensei?- Pregunto el rubio

Hoy…regresaremos a Konohagakure- Menciono despreocupado.

Boruto agacho su cabeza como si todo el peso del mundo decayera en él.

¿Boru…?- Sasuke fue interrumpido al escuchar pequeñas risitas provenientes de Boruto, lo observo y vio como lentamente alzaba su cabeza, en su cara tenia dibujada una sonrisa diabólica la cual hizo que Sasuke arqueara una ceja sin saber el motivo de la situación en la que se encontraba el rubio.

JAJAJAJA- Empezó a reír el rubio.

¡Por fin! Debemos partir en este momento voy a ver las maletas ya regreso- Dijo muy entusiasmado mientras desaparecía del lugar.

¡Aish! Se ve que la emoción se te subió a la cabeza espero que recuerdes que hoy es tu cumpleaños y por eso vamos a regresar- Se dijo para si mismo Sasuke.

¡Aquí estoy, tenga su maleta y vámonos!- Grito como loco.

Espera un momento..- Menciono Sasuke mientras lo tomaba de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta.

Sabes la razón de porque justo HOY vamos a regresar a la aldea ¿Verdad?- Preguntó haciendo énfasis en la palabra HOY.

Si…- Dijo bajando un poco su tono de voz.

¿Cuál es la razón?- Pregunto nuevamente.

¡Es porque hoy es mi cumpleaños!- Contesto recuperando el ánimo.

Está bien adelántate yo te alcanzo más luego ¿Entendido?- Dijo un tanto serio.

SI, lo veo en Konohagakure- Respondió.

 **Boruto Pov.**

Si hoy es el día en que volveré a ver a mi Sarada- Me decía a mí mismo.

¿Sarada será que ya me olvidaste?- Me dije a mismo.

Bueno si es así hoy mismo lo descubriré- Repetía en mi cabeza

 **En Konohagakure.**

 **Sarada Pov.**

¿Cómo es posibles que comas tanto y no engordes?- Pregunte algo asombrada y burlonamente.

Jajaja…Sarada- Dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

Está bien solo era una broma no te enojes ¿sí?- Pregunte

Si…ya vámonos ya termine y ya pague hace rato- Menciono un tanto apurada.

Ok- Dije un poco despreocupada.

 **N/A**

Eran las 10:00 y Boruto ya se encontraba en la aldea pues había recibido, el aviso sobre su regreso a las 7:00 de la mañana y las horas que dura el viaje a pie son tres horas.

 **Boruto Pov.**

¿Dónde estará?

Espera… esa cara….Si estoy seguro, esos ojos esos lentes…si es ella-Me dije entusiasmado.

Va con Chouchou…Voy a seguirlas-

No, mejor las llamo-

¡Oí! ¡SARADA! ¡CHOUCHOU!- Grite.

 **Sarada Pov.**

¿Eh? ¿Nos están llamando?...pero…esa voz…-Fui interrumpida por otro grito

¡SARADA!- Escuche pero…era imposible esa voz…esa voz es de…

Me di la vuelta y si, era Bolt llamándonos a Chouchou y a mí.

Bajo del techo de una casa que estaba frente a nosotras.

 **N/A**

El rubio se puso frente a ellas y abrazo a Sarada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Te extrañe tanto- susurro en el oído de a pelinegra

Yo también- Le respondió susurrando

¡ESPERA! Sarada?!- Grito asustado.

¿¡QUE?! ¿¡QUE PASO?!- Pregunto alarmada

¿Qué te paso?- Bajo su tono de voz al normal.

¿Que tengo?- Se tranquilizó al ver a Boruto calmado.

La última vez que estuve aquí tú… eras una tabla…y ahora…pues ya tienes pecho…y¡muy grandes!- Respondió en forma de burla.

¡PERVERTIDO! ¡¿Qué es exactamente lo que andas mirando?! ¡YO te voy a enseñar a respetar a una mujer! ¡SHANNAROOO!- Grito la pelinegra muy molesta y también extremadamente sonrojada por el comentario de su ¨amigo¨.

¡YA BASTA!- Grito Chouchou molesta.

Sarada, Boruto recién llego y tú ya le estas pegando- Dijo Chouchou

Pero tú mismo estás viendo que es un pervertido, recién llega y en lo único en lo que se fija es en…Ya sabes de que hablo-Dijo la pelinegra algo molesta.

Vamos, Sarada tienes que entender que es por la edad no lo recuerdas tú mismo me dijiste que hoy es el cumpleaños número 18 de Boruto…entonces es por la edad que se ha convertido en un pervertido- Dijo la pelirroja tratando de darle explicación al tema.

¿Qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver-Contesto la pelinegra

Ya…dejémoslo así y vamos a comer chuletas asadas ¿Sí?- Pregunto despreocupada

Pero si recién comimos Chouchou- Contesto la pelinegra

¿Y…Viniste a celebrar tu cumpleaños?- Pregunto Sarada.

Hmp- Respondió el rubio.

¿Y…ya no te vas?- Pregunto muy curiosa la pelirroja.

Hem…no sé pero si es de irme le voy a pedir a Sasuke-sensei que me deje estar aquí hasta el Sábado- Contesto con descontento

Espera hoy es Domingo….¿quieres decir que te vas a quedar una semana?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

Si- Respondió el rubio.

Y… ¿se puede saber porque te quieres quedar tanto tiempo? Si tu dijiste que el entrenamiento era lo más importante para ti- Pregunto la pelirroja.

Pues digamos que el día martes es uno de los días que más he esperado en todo el año-Contesto un poco avergonzado el rubio.

 **Chouchou Pov.**

¿El Martes?...-Me pregunte a misma mientras miraba a Sarada que no podía alejar la mirada del piso.

¿Qué puede ser eso tan importante para Boruto? Espera…ese día es cumpleaños de… Sarada.

¡Ooh!...Ya veo lo que pasa es que te quieres quedar porque el Martes es el cumpleaños de Sarada o….¿Me equivoco?- Pregunte pero yo ya sabía que la respuesta es si.

 **N/A.**

Ambos al escuchar la pregunta de Chouchou se miraron fijamente pero estaban completamente sonrojados.

Hem…no te incumbe porque me voy a quedar y si, es cierto me quedo por Sarada porque me gusta…listo lo dije a mi no me vas a manipular con tus jueguitos- Dijo avergonzado y un poco molesto.

Sarada al oírlo agacho de nuevo su cabeza pero esta vez tapo su cara con el pelo para no verla sonrojada.

 **Sarada Pov.**

*¡Boruto dijo que le gusto! ¡SI! ¡SHANNAROO!* Gritaba Sarada inner.

*No puedo resistir me muero de vergüenza por fuera pero por dentro estoy muy feliz.*

*Vamos Chouchou di algo ayúdame a salir de esta situación tan incómoda por favor*

 **Chouchou Pov.**

Hmp…solo quería que admitieras que te gusta en frente de ella… ya que hoy me dijo que te habías olvidado de ella…-Dijo y miro hacia Sarada-Lo ves el note a olvidado te lo dije- Dijo la pelirroja sintiendo experta en estas cosas.

¿Eh? ¡Chouchou cállate! ¡Eso es privado no debiste habérselo dicho!-Dijo la pelinegra avergonzada.

Pero…tu querías saberlo… bueno chicos los dejo solos mi papa regresaba hoy de Kumogakure y lo voy a recibir…¡ADIOS!-Grito mientras desaparecía entre la multitud dejando a Boruto y Sarada en un incómodo silencio.

Chouchou juro que te matare con mis propias manos- Pensaba para sus adentros la pelinegra.

¡Chouchou maldita!- Maldecía en su mente el rubio

Etto…¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Grito la pelinegra dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro con un ligero sonrojo ya que no quería que la viera con la cara como un tomate.

¿Eh?...si gracias- Respondió muy sonrojado porque lo tomo por sorpresa.

Sarada…-Dijo el rubio

¿Sí?- Respondió un tanto nerviosa la pelinegra.

Me preguntaba si ¿querías ser mi... mi…mi novia?-Pregunto más rojo que un tomate y nervioso por la respuesta.

¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE SI!- Respondió con felicidad y sonrojada.

¿Qué no eran novios ya?-Preguntó Sasuke que recién llegaba.

¿Eh? ¿Papá?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

No, no lo éramos, bueno le iba a pedir que sea mi novia pero usted me interrumpio cuando dijo¨ Bueno Boruto ya es hora de irnos…¨ Entonces no se lo pude decir- Se justificaba el rubio.

Bueno pero solo te pregunto una cosa ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ese día?- Pregunto Sasuke.

 **Boruto Pov.**

Lo que me dijo ese día… ¨No digas nada lo único que te voy a decir es que si ella derrama una lagrima de dolor por tu culpa…ese día te olvidas de ella…y MORIRAS en mis manos…¨

¡Aah! Si ya me acorde.

Sí, si me acuerdo- Respondí rápidamente.

 **N/A.**

Está bien…ah y Naruto dijo que vayas a casa para celebrar tu cumpleaños y que de te tienen un regalo especial- Dijo Sasuke de manera normal.

Etto…Sasuke-sensei… ¿Nos vamos a volver a ir?- Pregunto desanimado

No, ya no; te he enseñado todo lo que se de ahora en adelante vivirás como antes aquí en Konohagakure- Dijo fríamente.

¡SI!- Grito de alegría el rubio-¿Me puedo llevar a Sarada a mi casa?- Preguntó

¿QUE?-Dijo sorprendida la pelinegra.

Sí, lo que sea, después de todo ella es tu novia ¿no?-Dijo de manera normal y por dentro se moría de celos de padre pero sabía que si alguien debía salir con Sarada ese sería Boruto.

¿Eh? SI- Respondió el rubio muy contento.

¿QUE?- Preguntó Sarada ahora más impactada al ver la reacción de su padre ante la pregunta de Boruto.

Está Bien, vamos Sarada- La tomo de la mano y se la llevó.

 **OK CHICOSHASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPITULO.**

 **MAS TARDESITO SUBO EL CAP 3 OK?**

 **SAYONARA / ( -3 -) / O/O**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3. LA FIESTA Y LA SORPRESA**

 **Los personajes y escenarios de ¨Naruto¨ presentados a continuación pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los demás personajes presentados en la historia serán provenientes de mi creatividad, NO permito la copia parcial o total de mi trabajo.**

 **N/A.**

Boruto y Sarada ya estaban frente a la puerta de entrada.

DING, DONG- Sonó el timbre rápidamente Hinata abrió la puerta y con un abrazó muy grande recibió a su hijo.

Bolt, cariño te extrañe tanto…-Menciono entre sollozos.

Yo igual Mamá…-Dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Hinata.

¡ONII-SAN!- Grito Himawari al ver a su hermano mayor de vuelta después de cinco años.

¡ONEE-CHAN!- Grito al ver a su hermana una chica de 15 años exactamente igual a su madre físicamente solo se diferenciaban en los ojos, las marcas en las mejillas y su pelo largo que le llegaba más arriba de su cintura.

¡Sarada onee-chan!-Dijo mientras en su cara se dibujaba una risa diabólica al ver que ella llego junto a su hermano.

No me digas que…tú y mi hermano…son…¡novios!- Dijo está Gritando la palabra ¨Novios¨.

Hmp…-Respondieron los dos al unísono provocando un pequeño sonrojo en ambos.

¡ ¿EH?! ¡KYAA!-Se escucharon los gritos de Sakura al salir de la sala donde había estado escuchando toda la conversación y se le abalanzo en un abrazo a Boruto.

Te voy a decir algo…siempre supe que terminarían juntos pero…no te atrevas a hacerla sufrir o te la veras conmigo…pero estoy segura de que no lo harás así que no te preocupes- Dijo mientras volvía a la sala.

Pasen, estábamos esperándolos- Menciono Hinata amablemente.

¿AH? Si…-Respondieron los dos al unísono.

Adentro se encontraron con Sasuke.

Comenzaron a cantar feliz cumpleaños mientras salía Sakura con un pastel.

Después de comer torta Sarada se sentó al lado de Bolt y frente a ellos en el sillón grande estaban Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata al lado de ese sillón en el mas pequeño estaba Himawari.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de darte tu sorpresa…-Empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas y le dio una llave – Ten- Boruto cogió la lave.

¿De qué es esta llave?-Pregunto entusiasmado.

Bueno, Boruto a partir de hoy ya eres un adulto y aquella llave es de tu propia casa- Dijo con tono orgulloso.

¡En serio! ¡GRACIAS!- Grito muy entusiasmado

Aquí está la dirección y… tu maleta ahora… Hima-chan llévatelos ¿si?- Dijo Naruto un tanto apurado.

Hai- Contesto la pequeña mientras se llevaba jalando a su hermano y a su ¨Cuñada¨…Dejando así solos a los adultos.

Onii-San…- Menciono Himawari.

¿Sí?- Pregunto Boruto.

Qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños y la hacemos en tu casa.

Buena idea Hima-chan- Menciono Boruto mientras llamaba a Mitsuki para que les avise a los demás la dirección.

La fiesta iba a ser a las 8:00 de la noche.

Mientras tanto iban a inspeccionar que la casa este en buen estado..

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Gritaron todos a Boruto.

Resulta que todos llegaron a la misma hora y finalmente decidieron quedarse a dormir ahí por lo cual tuvieron que ir a sus casa de nuevo a ver ropa dejando a Boruto solo por un momento.

 **Interrupción, presentación de personajes:**

 **Shikadai Nara:** Usaba camiseta verde oscuro y un calentador negro, su peinado era exactamente igual al de su padre y es novio de una chica de Kumogakure de la cual solo se sabe el nombre (Hitari Anatsuki)

 **Inojin Yamanaka:** Este esta usando una camiseta color celeste y un calentador negro se había cortado el pelo y es novio de Himawari.

 **Mitsuki:** Este lleva puesto un calentador color café y una camiseta blanca actual novio de Chouchou.

 **Metal Lee:** Usa un calentador verde oscuro y una camiseta naranja, a le no le interesan las relaciones amorosas.

 **Naguisa Nara:** Se convirtió en una chica muy bonita y un cuerpo muy bien formado, esta usa una blusa rosa de tirantes y un short blanco que solo cubría lo necesario y digamos que lo hizo porque aún sigue obsesiona…digo profundamente enamorada de Boruto.

 **VOLVIENDO A LA ACTUALIDAD**

Lo primero que hicieron fue jugar Verdad o desafío.

Primero hagamos una ronda completa de verdad y luego otra de desafío y asi sucesivamente- Menciono Boruto.

Hicieron un circulo en el cual Boruto estaba en medio al lado derecho de él estaba Sarada, a su izquierda Shikadai el cual se sentó ahí para molestar a su prima al lado de este esta Naguisa, después viene Mitsuki, Chouchou, Metal, Inojin y Himawari hasta llegar nuevamente hasta Sarada.

Le tocó a Shikadai Nara.

¿Ya has besado?-Pregunto Boruto a Shikadai

SI- Respondió.

¿Tienes novia?- Le preguntó Naguisa a Boruto.

SI- Respondió este un tanto sonrojado al igual que Sarada pero nadie lo noto

¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Quién es?!- Pregunto molesta Naguisa.

Solo se puede hacer una pregunta- Respondió fríamente Boruto.

Todos lo miraron y ya sabían cuál era la próxima pregunta que le iban a hacer ¿Quién es tu novia? Todos empezaron a sonreír de manera malévola menos Naguisa la cual estaba muy triste y con su cabeza agachada.

¿Tienes novio? – Pregunto Chouchou a Sarada.

S…-fue interrumpida.

Espera no lo digas voy al baño, no respondas hasta que yo llegue- Dijo Boruto mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de haber salido del baño Boruto desapercibidamente le entrego un papelito a Sarada diciéndole que les responda que no y que cuando le pregunten a él, iba a decir la verdad.

Y bien ¿tienes o no?- Pregunto Chouchou ansiosa.

NO- Respondió inmediatamente

De la nada Naguisa alzo su cabeza y se empezó a reírse de Sarada ya que ¨supuestamente ella no tiene novio¨

Naguisa ¿Te gusta alguien?- Preguntó Inojin.

SI- Respondió – es…- Pero fue interrumpida.

No nos interesa- Dijeron todos al unísono.

¿Cuántas novias has tenido?-Pregunto Sarada a Mitsuki.

Hem…cuatro- Respondió de manera despreocupada.

Valla te has vuelto popular ¨Mikki¨-Menciono de forma burlona poniendo énfasis en la palabra ¨Mikki¨.

¡Ya te dije que no me llames ¨Mikki¨!-Respondió furioso.

Himawari ¿Tienes novio?- Pregunto Boruto.

SI- Respondió la peli azul.

¿Y no me dijiste?- Preguntó indignado Bolt

¿Para qué tenía que decirte?- Pregunto fastidiada.

Este bien, dejémoslo así- Dio por terminada la conversación Bolt.

¿Chouchou cuál es la comida que más te guste?- Pregunto curioso Shikadai.

Hem…Yo diría que…Las chuletas asadas.

Bien se terminó la ronda de verdad, ahora viene reto-Menciono ansioso Boruto.

Bolt te reto a que me respondas ¿Quién es tu novia?- Preguntó ansioso Mitsuki.

Pues mi novia es…ella es…-Dijo poniendo aún más ansiosos a los demás.

¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

Mi novia es ¡SARADA UCHIHA!- Dijo sin más vacilo.

¿¡QUE?! Pero si acaba de decir que no tiene novio- Dijo alterada Naguisa.

Solo era porque quería ver la reacción de todos cuando yo se los diga-Dijo despreocupado.

¡KYA! Pensé que nunca se dignarían a ser novios- Dijo emocionada Chouchou.

Bueno dejemos atrás esta conversación ¿Sí?- Menciono avergonzada y roja como un tomate.

Está bien- Dijo Chouchou.

De repente todos se reunieron en un círculo dejando solos a Sarada, Bolt y Naguisa.

¿Qué es lo que dicen que no podemos saber?- Preguntó fastidiado Bolt.

Muy bien, entonces hay que retar a Naguisa que vaya a hacer algo a la cocina porque si no, se va meter en el reto- Susurró Chouchou.

Ok., sigamos- Menciono Shikadai.

¿Qué decían?, si se puede saber- Preguntó curiosa Sarada.

Ah, nada importante- Respondió Shikadai.

Muy bien, Naguisa te reto a que nos hagas té negro a todos.- Reto Inojin a Naguisa.

Que reto tan raro- Dijo Naguisa confusa.

Solo cumple el reto sin quejarte ¿Sí?- Dijo fastidiado Inojin.

Está bien- Respondió desanimada Naguisa mientras salía de la habitación.

Muy bien Sarada te reto a que…beses a Boruto- Dijo ansiosa Himawari.

¿¡QUE?!- Gritaron los dos al unísono.

Tienen que cumplir-Mencionó Shikadai.

Vamos, ya son novios- Dijo Inojin.

Además este no es el primer beso que se dan frente a nosotros- Menciono Chouchou.

¿¡QUE?! ¿¡COMO LO SABEN?!- Preguntaron asombrados los dos.

No se acuerdan que vimos toda su ¨despedida¨- Dijo Himawari.

Bueno ya háganlo- Dijo con fastidio Shikadai.

Bolt y Sarada se sonrojaron y lentamente se iban acercando más hasta sentir sus labios pegados el uno al otro.

Todos estaban en Shock al ver el beso pero des afortunadamente…eso no duraría mucho…

¡TE MATARE!-Grito Naguisa tirándose encima de Sarada.

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

 **BESOS & SAYONARA /(O 3 O)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4. NO LO PERMITIRE.**

 **Los personajes y escenarios de ¨Naruto¨ presentados a continuación pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los demás personajes presentados en la historia serán provenientes de mi creatividad, NO permito la copia parcial o total de mi trabajo.**

¡TE MATARE!-Grito Naguisa tirándose encima de Sarada.

Ya basta Naguisa!- Grito Bolt mientras la jalaba del pelo ya que tenía una blusa de tirantes.

¿Qué pasa acaso tienes miedo de luchar contra mí?- Dijo desafiante Naguisa.

¡JA! No sabes con quien te metes- Mencionó con superioridad la pelinegra.

Entonces peleemos- Contestó Naguisa.

Está bien salgamos- Dijo retadora Sarada.

Esto es problemático- Dijo con pesar Shikadai.

¡Muy bien estas lista!- Grito Naguisa.

Nací lista- Dijo con arrogancia la pelinegra.

¡Aaah!- Gritó mientras lanzaba un puño hacia Sarada, el cual fue detenido por su mano derecha.

¡JA! ¿Crees que con esa fuerza me puedes ganar?- Mencionó la pelinegra.

Yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga- Dijo Naguisa sacando una kunai de su bolsillo y clavándola en el hombro derecho de la pelinegra.

¡Aaagh!- Grito la pelinegra mientras pateaba en el abdomen a Naguisa la cual fue impactada contra una pared, dejando inconsciente de un solo golpe a Naguisa.

Track- Se escuchó el sonido de la pared cuarteándose para después hacerse pedazos.

¡Aaagh!- Gimió de dolor la pelinegra.

¡Sarada! ¿¡Estas bien?!- Gritó Bolt acercándose a Sarada.

Si- Dijo levantándose.

Tengo que…quitarme esto…-Mencionó con dificultad mientras se sacaba la kunai del hombro.

S…Sarada… ¿qué es eso?- Mencionó Boruto de forma alarmante.

¿Qué?... ¿Qué tengo?- Pregunto Sarada un tanto curiosa.

Eso-Dijo mientras señalaba el centro de su frente en la cual se había plasmado una figura de un rombo morado.

Lo logre… entrenar con Tsunade-sama dio frutos… ¡Ahora puedo liberar toda mi fuerza! Jajajajaja- Gritaba como loca la pelinegra mientras los demás la veían con una pequeña gota en sus cabezas.

Y bien…entremos…ya tengo sueño- Dijo Shikadai mientras bostezaba.

¿Y Naguisa?- Pregunto Chouchou.

Déjenla ahí, ella quiso pelear- Mencionó- Ahora que aguante las consecuencias- Dijo despreocupados.

Está bien- Dijeron todos al unísono.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa Uchiha después de la reunión.**

Sakura…-Mencionó Sasuke.

¿Sí?- Pregunto la pelirrosa.

Yo…no acepto la relación que tienen Bolt y Sarada- Dijo de manera fría.

Si lo sé…pero…si no lo aceptas tú hija se va a molestar contigo- Dijo Sakura de manera comprensiva.

Eso ya lo sé…es por eso que lo acepté…pero si ese mocoso se excede…hare que esa relación se acabe, así Sarada termine…odiándome- Mencionó con tono molesto.

Sasuke-Kun estas muy equivocado…- Dijo Sakura con tono decepcionado.

Tsk, tu no lo entiendes…me voy a dormir- Dio por terminada la conversación el pelinegro.

La pelirrosa se limitó a solo negar con su cabeza.

 **Al siguiente día…**

B-Bolt ¿qué haces?- Pregunto Sarada avergonzada.

Eres mi novia, tengo el derecho de besarte- Dijo coqueto el rubio.

Nos podrían ver- Dijo nerviosa la pelinegra.

Solo será uno- Suplicó con un puchero.

Está bien- Dijo Sarada mientras se iban acercando aún más, faltaba menos de un centímetro cuando de pronto…

Aléjate de ella- Mencionó Sasuke de manera fría poniendo a Sarada detrás de él.

P…PAPA- Dijo Sarada sorprendida.

Esta relación se acabó- Dijo Sasuke molesto.

¿Qué? Pero si nos distes permiso…además ya no soy una niña para que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.-Dijo molesta la pelinegra.

Cállate y vete a casa- Ordenó Sasuke activando el Mangekyou Sharingan.

¡NO! Eres capaz de matar a Bolt… ¡NO TE DEJARÉ HACERLO!- Grito molesta la pelinegra.

Sarada…ve a casa este problema es entre tu padre y yo, no quiero que resultes lastimada…- Ordenó el rubio haciendo que la pelinegra acumulara lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pero…

Nada de peros Sarada, yo…hablare contigo luego…pero no permitiré que nos separen…- Pidió por última vez a Sarada que se fuera.

Está bien- Dijo mientras miraba a su padre con desprecio-Pero si te atreves a hacerle daño olvídate de que tienes una hija- Dijo de manera arrogante, haciendo que su padre se molestara aún más con el rubio.

Cuídate- Menciono la pelinegra dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bolt provocando aún más a su padre mientras desaparecía del lugar.

Muy bien mocoso…aquí no podemos pelear, vamos al campo de entrenamiento- Mencionó Sasuke con fastidio.

Me parece bien- Contestó el rubio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muy bien…ya estamos aquí, comencemos- Dijo Bolt de manera retadora.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa Uchiha…**

Mama… ¡Papa es un idiota!- Grito entre sollozos.

¿A qué viene eso Sarada?- Pregunto curiosa Sakura.

En este momento, está peleando con Bolt- Dijo mientras abrazaba a su mamá y empezaba a llorar con libertad.

No lo permitiré, anda a bañarte y saldremos a penas termines…no creo que durante ese tiempo lo hiera de gravedad…- Mencionó Sakura preocupada.

Bueno…- Mencionó la pelinegra mientras secaba sus lágrimas y subía por las escaleras.

 **En el campo de entrenamiento…**

Ambos se encontraban con varios rasguños y golpes, pero, el más afectado es obviamente Bolt.

¿Qué pasa no dijo que iba a ¨pelear¨ conmigo?…esto parece un entrenamiento- Mencionó cansado el rubio.

Valla…parece que tienes agallas…veamos si también tienes poder- Dijo mientras en su mano formaba un chidori.

Claro que lo tengo- Dijo con arrogancia el rubio.

¡CHIDORI! ¡RASENGAN! – Se escuchaban los gritos de ambos shinobis.

¡Aaagh!- Gimió de dolor el rubio.

¡JA! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Preguntó arrogante el pelinegro.

S i yo fuera usted no diría eso…- Mencionó el rubio mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de lado.

¿Qué…- Sasuke no pudo terminar su interrogante ya que empezó a sentir un ardor en su abdomen…y si era nada más y nada menos el impacto del Rasengan espacio-tiempo de Bolt.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo perfeccionaste?- Preguntaba impresionado mientras caía al suelo.

Digamos que…hay cosas que no le cuento…Además que se esperaba de su propio alumno ¨Sasuke-sensei¨- Mencionó mientras se ponía de pie.

Maldito mocoso…- Sasuke hizo el intento de levantarse pero…-¿Qué me hiciste? No puedo moverme…- Mencionó Sasuke un poco alarmado.

Pues…paralice su cuerpo…me han dicho que yo herede algo de mi abuelo paterno y eso es la velocidad…nunca pensé que sería tan rápido como para que usted no me vea…- Mencionó Bolt.

¿A qué te refiere?- Preguntó Sasuke nervioso.

El momento en que usted se dio cuenta del impacto del rasengan, aproveche para bloquear el paso de chakra de su cuerpo, utilizando los 8 trigramas 64 palmas- Explicó Bolt.

¿Cómo? Eso es imposible, nadie es tan rápido- Dijo alterado Sasuke.

¿No me cree?- Pregunto el rubio.

NO- Respondió el pelinegro.

Bueno…

Si eres tan hombre porque no me das el golpe final…- Mencionó Sasuke de manera retadora.

Si usted quiere que sea así, pues, así será- Dijo mientras en su mano formaba un rasengan.

¡RASEN…!

¡SHANNAROOOOO!- Escucharon el grito de Sakura y como se partía la tierra, mientras caía al suelo desmayándose al igual que Sasuke…el cual ya se encontraba inconsciente.

 **Al siguiente día…**

¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto el rubio.

¡BOLT!- Gritó la pelinegra- Pensé que nunca despertarías- Mencionó entre sollozos.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Sasuke-sensei?- Preguntó curioso.

El despertó hace rato, pero no se puede mover aún, ya que el paso de chakra en su cuerpo está bloqueado-Mencionó la pelinegra- Tu…¿Lo bloqueaste?- Preguntó.

Sí- Respondió el rubio.

 **Sarada Pov.**

*¡Ese es mi novio, le dio su merecido a mi padre! ¡SHANNAROO!* Sarada inner.

 **N/A**

¡Genial! Se lo tenía merecido…- Felicitó a Bolt por su hazaña.

Bolt…-Dijo desanimada la pelinegra.

¿Sí?- Pregunto mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Yo…me tengo que ir de la ciudad por un tiempo…- Dijo entre sollozos la pelinegra.

¿¡QUE?! ¿¡PORQUE?!- Pregunto alterado el rubio.

Al igual que tú fuiste a entrenar yo también lo voy a hacer ahora que puedo manejar mi chakra, tengo que aprender y perfeccionar el modo Byakugou…-Mencionó la pelinegra.

Tenía que ser… ¿justo ahora? , después de no haberte visto por cinco años…nos separaremos de nuevo- Mencionó Bolt sintiendo lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

La hora de las visitas se acabó- Se escuchó la voz de una de las enfermera.

¿Cuándo te vas?- Preguntó el rubio.

El miércoles…-Mencionó con dolor la pelinegra.

Bueno…Adiós, mama dice que mañana te dará de alta…te estaré esperando a la entrada de la ciudad- Mencionó mientras salía de la habitación.

 **Mientras tanto en la otra habitación…**

¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?- Preguntaba una mujer rubia con dos coletas bajas y un rombo morado en la mitad de su frente, era la legendaria Tsunade senju.

Es lo mejor- Mencionó Sasuke.

Bien jugado has logrado separarnos una vez más, con el pretexto de mi ¨entrenamiento¨…nunca pensé que tú estabas detrás de todo esto, te felicito ¨Sasuke¨- Mencionó la pelinegra enojada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yo soy tu pad…

No te dije que si le hacías daño, te olvidaras de que tienes una hija- Mencionó arrogante mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

¡SARADA!- Gritó Sakura y de repente toda la habitación se inundó con el sonido de una bofetada que le había dado a la pelinegra.

Así piensas solucionar todo…yo sé que tu entiendes lo que es haber esperado para estar con la persona que amas y luego ser separada de ella nuevamente…y sin embargo no te importan mis sentimientos solo ves por ti y por él , ni siquiera le has contado sobre Daisuke- Mencionó la pelinegra

¿Quién es Daisuke?- Preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

No es nadie…-Dijo Sakura.

Ya basta, Daisuke es mi hermano mayor, mamá quedo embarazada de ti antes de tu viaje, dio a luz a Daisuke luego volviste y dejaste a mamá embarazada de mí, esa es la verdadera historia…- Reveló Sarada.

¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto el pelinegro muy molesto.

No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, Además solo Sarada, Tsunade-sama, Naruto, Hinata, Bolt y ahora tu saben de esto…él está viviendo con Tsunade-sama en Sunagakure…Sarada va a vivir ahí durante su entrenamiento- Explico la pelirrosa.

Cuando regresemos Daisuke y Sarada vendrán a vivir de nuevo en Konohagakure- Mencionó Tsunade.

Debes estar feliz ¨Padre¨ me acabas de separarme de Bolt una vez más…- Dijo la pelinegra con arrogancia.

¿Cuándo regresaremos?- Pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

Solo nos iremos por un año- Respondió Tsunade.

Entiendo…si me disculpan voy a empacar para el miércoles…-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

 **Al día siguiente en la entrada de la ciudad…**

¡SARADA!- Se escucharon los gritos de Mitsuki y Shikadai.

¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto alertada.

No se sabe muy bien lo que pasó alguien transformado en Hinata-sama entró en la habitación de Bolt, luego se escucharon los gritos de Bolt, cuando entraron solo vieron la silueta de una mujer saltando por la ventana, pero fue muy tarde, Bolt…ha caído en coma…- Menciono Shikadai.

¿¡QUE?! Voy allá de inmediato- Dijo mientras corría hacia el hospital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

 **HE ESTADO PENSANDO Y ME DI CUENTA QUE TODO LES ESTA RESULTANDO FÁCIL Y NO DEBERÍA SE ASÍ POR LO CUAL DECIDÍ METER DRAMA.**

 **LA PREGUNTA ES… ¿QUIEREN MUCHO O POCO DRAMA?...**

 **DE USTEDES DEPENDE LA CANTIDAD ESPERO SUS REVIEWS…**

 **BESOS & SAYONARA /(O 3 O)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5. CUESTIÓN DE CLANES.**

 **Los personajes y escenarios de ¨Naruto¨ presentados a continuación pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los demás personajes presentados en la historia serán provenientes de mi creatividad, NO permito la copia parcial o total de mi trabajo.**

 **ATENCIÓN:** Anteriormente dije que iba a meter Drama pero…a mí no me gusta así que… …Además recuerden que el fic es Romance/Humor, solo era para…Bueno dejo de hacer spoilers…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿¡QUE?! Voy allá de inmediato- Dijo mientras corría hacia el hospital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Mama! ¿¡Donde esta Bolt?!- Grito angustiada la pelinegra.

¿Bolt?...Ah…lo trasladamos a la habitación 246- Mencionó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de lado, a Sarada no le importo en lo más mínimo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS….**

¿¡Bolt?!- Gritó la chica al ver al rubio mover su dedo un poco, señal de que estaba despertando.

Sarada…- Dijo con pesar el rubio.

¡Bolt! Por favor no me dejes…-Mencionó mientras abrazaba a Bolt como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Sarada… quieres…casarte conmigo- Dijo el rubio con dificultad.

¡¿Bromeas?! Claro que quiero- Dijo entre sollozos.

¡Entonces ya no puedes escapar!- Grito mientras se desconectaba de esos aparatos y se ponía de pie en la cama.

¿¡QUE?! ¿No se suponía que estabas enfermo?- Dijo Sarada con los ojos y boca abiertos como plato.

Nunca he estado enfermo…salgan chicos…- Dijo mientras sus amigos empezaban a salir de detrás de los diversos aparatos que se encontraban ahí, otros entraron por la ventana.

Sarada estaba impresionada ya que debido a sus sentimientos en ese momento nublo sus habilidades y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos.

¡ES QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCO O QUE! ¡VAS A HACER QUE ME DE UN INFARTO!- Grito mientras agarraba a Bolt del cuello de la bata del hospital.

Yo…planee todo esto…-Menciono un chico alto de pelo negro, ojos color jade, llevaba puesta una camiseta color gris y un calentador negro, entrando en la habitación.

¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Himawari un poco curiosa.

¿YO?...Ah mi nombre es Daisuke Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sarada-chan- Contestó el pelinegro.

Su… ¿Su hermano mayor?- Preguntó asombrada Chouchou.

Así es yo soy… su hermano- Respondió.

Pero tú nunca nos dijiste que tuvieras un hermano mayor…- Dispuso la pelirroja.

Eso fue porque Daisuke quiso mantenerlo en secreto…-Justificó Sarada- A todo esto… ¿Por qué viniste? Y… ¿Cómo que tu planeaste todo esto?- Preguntó incrédula, la pelinegra.

Ah eso, veras cuando Tsunade-Sama me dijo que irías a quedarte un tiempo en Sunagakure para entrenar quise venir para acompañarte en el viaje, mientras venía me encontré con el pioji…digo Bolt…

 **FLASHBACK.**

¿Tú eres…- Bolt no termino su frase debido a lo impactado que estaba por su llegada.

Ah…así que el piojito ya no es tan enano…-Dijo en forma de burla.

¡DAISUKE!...Ya te dije que no me llames ni piojito, ni enano- Mencionó molesto el rubio.

Si, si lo que digas… ¿Dónde está Sarada?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

Etto… ¿Me puedes ayudar?- Pregunto avergonzado el rubio.

Claro… ¿Qué quieres?- Aceptó sin rechistar.

Quiero la mano de Sarada…-Respondió el rubio con un notorio sonrojo.

Pues…necesitaré una espada o si no, una cierra…-Empezó a dar miles y miles de opciones de herramientas afiladas.

¡BRUTO! ¿Acaso crees que quiero arrancarle su mano literalmente?- Gritó molesto, ya que en forma física era totalmente idéntico a su padre cuando joven, pero su inteligencia…digamos que es NULA…nadie sabe porque es así…

¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó desesperado.

Teme, no ves que lo que quiere es pedirle matrimonio…- Interfirió una chica de pelo corto hasta sus hombros de color castaños, ojos café claro, un poco más baja que Sarada de cuerpo muy bien formado.

¡EXACTAMENTE!-Gritó Bolt al ver que alguien por fin lo entendía.

Ah…así que eso es lo que querías… ¿Y de qué forma quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó curioso el chico.

Dime ¿cómo sería para ella, la propuesta perfecta?- Preguntó un poco nervioso.

Hem…Algo triste, como lo explico…que sienta que está a punto de perderte y haga lo que sea para que te quedes a su lado- Expresó Daisuke.

Pero que tonto, que clase de idiota va a creer que…- Fue interrumpida por…

¡PERFECTO! Entonces…dame una idea…- Dijo Bolt desesperado.

Bueno, parece que entre Bakas se entienden…-Se dijo para sus adentros aquella chica.

Y a todo esto ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó el rubio curioso.

Ah…Ella es Tomoyo Kitsame, mi prometida- Presentó orgulloso el pelinegro.

Gusto en conocerte- Dijo la castaña muy educadamente extendiendo su mano.

El gusto es todo mío- Presentó Bolt con su típica sonrisa mientras estrechaban sus manos.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Y después les dije a Mikki y a Shikadai que te digan eso…-Justificó el rubio.

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES MIKKI!- Grito el peliblanco.

¿Creíste que me gustaba el dolor?... ¿Acaso crees que soy masoquista o qué?- Preguntó indignada la pelinegra ignorando completamente a Mitsuki.

¡PERO SI LO BIEN QUE ACCEPTASTE LA PROPUESTA!- Gritó tratando de darse la razón.

Bueno…parece que el Baka, no se equivocó del todo al decir que caería en el anzuelo- Dijo Tomoyo de manera burlona.

Ah…chicos ella es Tomoyo Kitsame, mi prometida-Presentó el pelinegro.

¿Tu prometida?...Así que también me guardas secretos Onii-san- Dijo la pelinegra mientras daba golpes leves con su codo, en el brazo de Daisuke.

Sí, no te lo cuento todo- Dijo sonrojado el pelinegro.

Entonces…eso de la historia, de la chica que entró en la habitación era ¿mentira?- Preguntó curiosa Sarada.

No, eso es verdad, anoche estábamos hablando con Sakura-san acerca de unas misiones a las que Bolt no podría ir si no se mejoraba, cuando llegó una mujer transformada en Hinata-san, obviamente la dejamos entrar, escuchamos un gemido y cuando entramos Bolt no despertaba y la mujer había escapado por la ventana…-Explicó Mitsuki.

¿Nadie sabe quién era esa mujer?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

Hem…yo lo se…-Respondió Shikadai un tanto nervioso.

¿Quién fue?- Preguntaron todos al unísono.

Fue…Naguisa, lo hizo para que Bolt te olvidara…pero le falló el jutsu y…simplemente lo hizo desmayarse- Explicó Shikadai.

Ah…entonces todo está bien ahora- Respondió mientras lanzaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Tengo hambre- Mencionó Chouchou.

Está bien vamos todos a comer a Ichiraku- Dijo Bolt con una gran sonrisa.

Si…- Aceptó el pelinegro- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó mientras lo demás se preguntaban si era verdad que perteneciera al clan Uchiha.

Es un restaurant donde venden ramen- Explico el rubio.

Ya lo sabía- Mencionó el pelinegro rascándose la nuca.

Si, si- Respondió Sarada dando por terminada la conversación.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa Uchiha…**

Y… ¿Hablaste con él?- Preguntó la pelirrosa.

Si…es la primera vez que lo veo, creo que en físico se parece a mí…pero es un completo…Usuratonkachi- Mencionó Sasuke con tono frío.

De hecho…si, no entiendo de quien de la familia salió así…-Respondió la pelirrosa.

Ah…ya se…el se parece mucho a Shisui Uchiha-Justificó el pelinegro.

Entonces…esa es la explicación más lógica que hay- Termino la conversación después de lo dicho.

 **En Ichiraku…**

Bueno…Tráigame 3 botellas de Sake por favor- Pidió Daisuke a un empleado del lugar.

¿Eh? ¿Te olvidas de que hay menores de edad?- Preguntó histérica Sarada.

¿Qué?...solo hay una menor de edad que es Himawari…- Respondió Bolt.

Bueno…Me voy a casa ya es muy tarde y aún tengo toque de queda- Dijo la peli azul mientras salía de la habitación.

Espera…yo te acompaño- Dijo Inojin mientras se despedía de los demás con la mano.

Bueno…ya no hay menores de edad así que… ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

Hem…

Vamos anímate después de todo mañana no nos volveremos a ver durante un año- Finalizo Chouchou al ver como su compañera asentía con la cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Varios minutos después…**

Jajajaja- Eso fue muy chistoso Shikadai.

Pero si no he dicho nada…-Dijo Shikadai que aún se conservaba sobrio.

Jajajaja- Continuaba riéndose como loco el rubio.

Hem…ya es muy tarde y es obvio que es la primera vez que beben así que, ya debemos irnos- Dijo Tomoyo mientras cargaba a Daisuke dormido en su espalda.

Adiós- Se despidieron todos al unísono con los ojos y boca abiertos al ver la fuerza de Tomoyo.

Y…a todo esto Shikadai ¿adónde esta Naguisa?- Pregunto el peliblanco un poco ebrio.

Ah…después de la pelea que tuvo con Sarada, mi tía Ayame se la llevo a Sunagakure.

¡GENIAL!- Gritó Bolt- Vámonos Sarada- Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su prometida y salían del lugar.

Bueno…ya deberíamos ir a casa- Dijo Shikadai pero, Mitsuki y Chouchou ya se habían dormido por lo cual decidió dejarlos ahí.

Que problemático…-Menciono mientras salía del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿A dónde me llevas Bolt?- Pregunto asustada la pelinegra.

A mi casa- Respondió este con simpleza.

Sarada se sonrojó ya que a pesar de estar ebria entendía lo que sucedía.

Y…Y se puede saber ¿Por qué a tu casa?- Preguntó nerviosa la pelinegra.

Muy pronto lo sabrás- Contestó dejando a Sarada en el suelo mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

Entra- Ordenó el rubio.

Ah sí.- Dijo un poco nerviosa Sarada.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta entrar a la habitación del rubio.

¿Q-Que haces?- Preguntó la pelinegra mientras era lanzada a la cama del rubio.

Nada- Respondió con simpleza Bolt.

N-No estoy preparada- Mencionó mientras Bolt desabrochaba su blusa dejándola en sostén.

Nadie está preparado, simplemente lo hacen Dijo al quitarle su short dejándola solo en ropa interior.

Esta es mi…primera vez-Mencionó la pelinegra.

También la mía- Explicó el rubio.

Yo…-Fue interrumpida al sentir los labios del Bolt recorriendo su cuello.

Solo déjate llevar- Susurró Bolt.

Aaagh- se escuchó un pequeño gemido proveniente de Sarada, el cual éxito aún más al rubio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente…**

Cuídate- Dijo Bolt mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.

Cuando regreses no te olvides de la propuesta- Volvió a recordar el rubio.

Ya acepte así que cuando vuelva nos casaremos… ¿Te parece bien?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

Está bien- Respondió el rubio.

¡Alto ahí jovencita!- Gritó Sasuke a lo lejos- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- Preguntó furioso el pelinegro.

Yo…Yo, adiós mama, adiós papa los veo dentro de un año- Grito mientras se despedía con la mano y una sonrisa grande.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Daisuke al ver a Sarada perder el equilibrio y casi desmayarse.

Sí, estoy bien…solo sentí un pequeño mareo- Contestó la pelinegra.

Tsunade no pudo evitar mirarla, ¨ ¿Qué?¨… ¨No es posible¨ repetía en su cabeza con una ceja arqueada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DOS MESES DEPUÉS…**

 **Tsunade Pov.**

Muy bien hasta aquí con el entrenamiento ve a descansar…por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? No llegaste a casa…

Ah, eso me aburrí así que salí y me quede entrenando hasta tarde, luego me di cuenta de que había amanecido y no pude dormir…-Dijo un tanto nerviosa.

¨ ¿Será que no se ha dado cuenta?...No, estoy segura de que ya lo sabe pero, no me lo quiere decir¨

Sarada…-Dije mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Sí?- Me preguntó.

Me puse frente a ella para poder hablar mejor con ella.

Tu… ¿Por qué no me has querido decir sobre esto?- Pregunté un poco triste al ver como mi alumna no confiaba en mí.

¿So-sobre q-que cosa Tsunade-sama?

Sabes de lo que hablo ¿Por qué me lo ocultas?

Así que…ya se dio cuenta- Preguntó agachando la cabeza.

Lo supe desde que nos fuimos de Konohagakure…es por él ¿Verdad?

S-SI…- Respondió sin más rodeo.

Entonces ya no podemos seguir entrenando, además a pesar del estado físico en el que estas, yo ya te enseñe todo, así que mañana regresaremos a Konohagakure.

E-está bien…Pero, ¿cómo cree que se lo tomara papa? – Preguntó preocupada.

Al principio mal, pero él debe entender que ya no eres una niña…así que si intenta hacer una locura yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Bueno…-Me respondió nerviosa.

 **Al siguiente día en Konohagakure…**

¡OI!- Se escucharon los gritos de Shikadai.

¿Qué?- Respondió Mitsuki.

¿Dónde está Bolt?- Preguntó mientras regulaba su respiración por haber corrido.

Acaba de irse a la oficina del Hokague- Respondió el peliblanco.

¡Maldita sea! Yo vengo de haya buscándolo.- Respondió enojado.

Jajajaja- Empezó a reír el peliblanco.

Cállate, Ya me voy, hablamos luego- Se despidió

 **En la oficina del Hokague…**

Ah…Bolt te mande a buscar pero, veo que has venido solo-Mencionó Naruto.

Si, quería preguntarte si hoy tengo alguna misi…-Fue interrumpido por…

Naruto, necesito que reúnas a los chicos, los espero al frente de Ichiraku- Ordenó Tsunade.

Hai-Respondió.

Ya oíste reúnelos-Ordeno Naruto a Bolt.

¿Qué? A ti te dijeron que lo hagas-Refutó el mini rubio.

Vas a desobedecerme- Dijo el Hokague con cara seria.

Ah…no en este momento los reúno- Dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar, si había algo que le asustara era la cara seria de su padre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muy bien, ya estamos todos aquí- Mencionó Sakura.

Bien, síganme- Ordenó la rubia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron a la entrada del pueblo y se percataron de que en una banca, se encontraba Sarada.

Gump- Se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la pelinegra con los cachetes inflados, mientras ponía una mano en su barriga y la otra tapando su boca.

Sarada…-Mencionaron todos en voz baja.

¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Tsunade al ver que la pelinegra tenía nauseas.

S-SI, estoy bien- Mencionó mientras volvía a la normalidad.

¡NO PUEDE SER!- Gritó Sakura.

Ah, ya te diste cuenta…-Dijo Tsunade.

Bueno sin más vacilo, el motivo de nuestra llegada es que Sarada está…embarazada- Explicó despreocupada.

¿¡QUE?!- Se escucharon los gritos de todos menos de Sakura la cual estaba sorprendida al ver que Sasuke también gritó.

A ver…tranquilicémonos, ¿de quién es él bebe?- Preguntó el pelinegro tomando un respiro muy profundo.

Pues…-No pudo ni terminar porque…

¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- Gritó abalanzándose hacia Bolt.

¡NO!- Gritó Sakura poniéndose en medio de los dos.

Quítate Sakura esto es entre él y yo- Refutó el pelinegro.

Ya basta Uchiha, esos celos de padre ya no sirven sobre ella, recuerda que ya no es una niña- Mencionó Tsunade.

Si, además recuerda que Sakura-chan se embarazo de Daisuke a los 17 y luego a los 19 de Sarada…-Mencionó Naruto haciéndole burla al Uchiha.

Cállate Dobe- Dijo un poco más calmado.

Entonces… ¿Voy a ser padre?- Preguntó Bolt.

Así es- Respondió Tsunade.

De repente el ambiente cambió radicalmente.

El rubio menor frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia el bosque.

¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Tsunade al ver como Bolt sacaba de su bolsa ninja una kunai.

El rubio lanzó su kunai y todos se sorprendieron al ver como se quedó estática en el aire.

De repente vieron a un hombre con la Kunai en el hombro.

Estaba usando el jutsu de camuflaje- Explicó Naruto.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto Bolt.

Así que…eres astuto- Dijo una chica alta, rubia y ojos azules.

¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Naruto.

Ah…eso, mi nombre es Midori Namikaze, hermana de Minato Namikaze.

¿Qué? Mi padre nunca mencionó tener hermanos- Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

Ay…es una lástima, se ve que mi hermano me quiso ocultar hasta después de su muerte- Mencionó con un tono ¨triste¨.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Bolt igual de sorprendido.

Lo que quiero es al bebe, como saben, tú y Naruto además de Uzumaki también son descendencia Namikaze por lo cual, quiero a ese bebe que tiene genes de los clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja (Uzumaki, Uchiha y Namikaze).- Explicó la rubia.

¡Eso sobre nuestro cadáver! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto, Sasuke y Bolt.

Bueno si así lo quieren…adelante- Ordenó.

Aparecieron miles de ninjas a su alrededor.

Tenemos que llevarlos a otro lugar o la aldea será destruida- Mencionó Bolt en voz baja.

¡SIGANME!-Gritó Naruto mientras se perdía en el bosque.

Bolt quédate aquí- Ordenó Sasuke.

Pero…

Que te quedes aquí

Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade y Sasuke se habían ido a pelear.

Bueno…parece que tenemos que pelear-Mencionó Midori.

Como tú quieras-Dijo arrogante el rubio.

Ambos lanzaron una kunai de tres puntas hacia una pared a su lado.

Midori a su lado izquierdo y Bolt al lado derecho.

Eres astuto…creo que será más difícil de lo que creí- Dijo Midori dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos desaparecieron para luego aparecer donde habían tirado sus kunais.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto esa técnica.

Así que puedes usar técnicas del clan Namikaze…-Hizo una pausa al notar que en una fracción de tiempo Bolt había desaparecido.

¨Es mi oportunidad¨ pensó para sus adentros el rubio que se encontraba atrás de Midori.

Pero…olvidas que yo también soy Namikaze- Mencionó mientras desaparecía del lugar.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Bolt.

Acá estoy- Mencionó Midori con un tono burlón, sentada en una banca.

Maldita, me las pagaras- Dijo Bolt abalanzándosele encima a la rubia.

Todos se encontraban con los ojos y bocas abiertas ya que no entendían lo que sucedía todo estaba pasando muy rápido para ellos.

Ni siquiera, veían los movimientos o ataques de cada uno.

Lo logré- Dijo Bolt con tono triunfal, le había clavado la kunai justo en su pecho y era cuestión de minutos que llegara a su fin.

No, esto aún no ha terminado-Dijo levantándose la rubia.

¿Por qué sigues luchando? Te queda poco tiempo de vida y aun así quieres ser mala hasta el final.- Mencionó Bolt un tanto fastidiado.

Tu…no lo entiendes, ese niño más adelante va a tener enemigos, solo queríamos mantenerlo escondido con nosotros, los clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha tienen muchos…enemigos, en tal caso…protéjanlo como si fuera lo último que hagan…-Dijo dejándose caer y lentamente llegar a su final.

Ya oyeron protéjanlo como si fuera lo último que hagan- Mencionó Tsunade.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya terminaron? Eran miles de ninjas cómo es posible que hayan terminado tan rápido- Dijo Chouchou impactada.

Ah…todos eran débiles- Dijo con arrogancia la rubia.

Todos la quedaron viendo con una gota en sus cabezas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siete Meses después…**

Bolt…-Dijo Sarada.

¿Sí?- Preguntó el rubio.

Quiero brochetas de dango- Pidió la pelinegra.

Pero si acabamos de comer ramen hace un momento…-Contesto el rubio.

¿No me vas a dar mis dangos?- Preguntó la pelinegra con gesto molesto y un aura de color morado intenso a su alrededor.

Sera mejor que le des sus dangos, si no quieres morir en este momento- Mencionó en forma de burla Daisuke.

Aaagh- Gimió Sarada.

¿Qué te pasa?-Gritaron los presentes (Bolt, Daisuke y Tomoyo).

Estoy entrando…en labor de parto- Se quejó la pelinegra.

Bolt inmediatamente la cargo hasta el hospital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura-san-Mencionó Bolt.

¿Sí? Ah…dámela- Pidió Sakura al ver el estado de su hija.

El rubio se la entregó y la siguieron hasta que Sakura entro en una habitación.

Chicos, voy a avisarle a los demás.- Dijo Mitsuki.

Ah…está bien…-Contestó nervioso el rubio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron horas, minutos y aún no se sabía nada de la pelinegra.

¡Aaagh! ¡MALDITO UZUMAKI JURO QUE CUANDO TE VEA DE NUEVO TE MATO!- Gritó la pelinegra.

Todos los presentes fuera y dentro de la habitación se asustaron por ese tremendo grito.

Bolt…-Menciono Shikadai.

¿Sí?- Pregunto el rubio.

¡FUÉ UN GUSTO CONOCERTE!- Gritaron esta vez todos los presentes poniendo cada uno, una mano encima de la espalda de su amigo dando pequeñas palmaditas.

¡CÁLLENSE, NO VOY A MORIR!-Gritó poniéndose frente a ellos de pie.

¡BORUTO UZUMAKI, TE MATARE!-Gritaron Sakura y la pelinegra, luego se escucharon los llantos de un bebe.

¡UY!...Si no mueres con la golpiza de Sarada, entonces mueres con la masacre que te dará Sakura-san- Menciono Inojin en forma de burla.

¡CÁLLATE!- Exigió Bolt.

Bueno…ya pueden pasar-Dijo Sakura la cual tenía su bata desgarrada, aruñada y estaba despeinada.

¿Qué te paso Sakura-chan?-Preguntó Naruto al ver el estado de su amiga.

¿Eh?...

 **FLASHBACK**

¡Aaagh! ¡MALDITO UZUMAKI JURO QUE CUANDO TE VEA DE NUEVO TE MATO!- Gritó la pelinegra.

Ya cállate si no quieres que te duerma- Ordeno la pelirrosa.

Tu no entiendes mi dolor- Dijo mientras jalaba de la bata a su ¨querida¨ madre.

No me jales de la bata- Dijo Sakura mientras se sacaba las manos de Sarada de encima.

Entonces…-Empezó a jalarle el pelo con mucha fuerza.

Ya no puedo más, shizune, encárgate del resto- Pidió mientras luchaba con su hija para que la soltara.

¡BORUTO UZUMAKI, TE MATAREE!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo, Sarada por el dolor que sentía y Sakura porque tenía que aguantar que su hija la maltrate debido al parto.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

¿Eh?...Nada, solo tuvimos unos problemas con Sarada.- Respondió despreocupada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Ah…sí, claro- Respondieron nerviosos al unísono.

Adelante, pasen- Mencionó mientras hacía un ademán con su mano indicando que podían entrar.

Boruto, entra tu primero- Mencionó Daisuke con una sonrisa.

¿Eh?...- En la mente del rubio solo se repetían las palabras ¨BORUTO UZUMAKI, TE MATARE¨- No, pasen ustedes primero.-Dijo el rubio nervioso.

Vamos, eres el padre del bebe, entra- Mencionó Mitsuki mientras empujaba a Bolt haciéndolo entrar de un solo golpe.

Sera mejor que los dejemos solos-Mencionó la pelirrosa cerrando la puerta.

¿Ah?...Hola S-Sarada… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- Pregunto nervioso el rubio al ver la expresión de la pelinegra, tenía el ceño fruncido y sentía como su mirada le clavaba mil kunais en el corazón.

¡¿TIENES IDEA DEL INFIRNO QUE TUBE QUE SOPORTAR POR TU CULPA?!-Grito histérica la pelinegra.

¡PERDONAME! ¡NO LO VOLVERE A HACER!- Repetía el rubio arrodillado y con las manos entrelazadas.

 **Afuera de la habitación…**

Bueno…parece que Bolt es una completa gallina ante la actitud de Sarada…- Mencionó en forma de burla Shikadai.

Pues, yo creo que va a ser de esos esposos mandarina- Dijo Himawari haciendo que todos empezaran a reír como locos.

Cuando de repente un sonido hizo que todos pararan de reír…

 **En la habitación…**

Bolt... ¡TE MATARE MALDITO ENJENDRO DEL DEMONIO!- Gritó mientras empezaba a lanzar aparatos médicos contra él.

¡SHANNAROOOO!-Se escuchó el grito de Sarada hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

¡PERDONAME!- Suplicaba el rubio.

Está bien, te perdonare la vida solo esta vez, ya que no quiero que él bebe se quede sin padre- Dijo con tono arrogante.

Y dime… ¿Es niña o niño?- Preguntó más calmado.

Es…niño- Respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Cómo quieres que se llame?...-Preguntó el rubio.

Pues, eso habría que decidirlo ambos, no solamente yo…- Respondió la pelinegra.

Bueno, en ese caso porque no decimos al mismo tiempo el nombre que queremos ponerle y luego elegimos el mejor-Propuso Bolt.

Bueno… a la una…a las dos…y a las…tres

Shaoran/Minato-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

¿Shaoran?- Preguntó el rubio.

Fue el nombre más Kawii que se me ocurrió- Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

¿Por qué Minato?- Preguntó confundida la pelinegra.

Es que mi abuelo se llamaba Minato Namikaze y me gusta mucho ese nombre…-Justificó el rubio.

 **Afuera de la habitación…**

Pasó un rato y ya no se escuchaba ningún sonido.

Todos entraron rápidamente, para ver que… Bolt y la pelinegra se habían dormido juntos en la cama dejando en medio a su bebe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CINCO AÑOS DSEPUÉS**

Minato, ¡No corras, te puedes caer!- Ordenaba a lo lejos una chica alta de pelo negro y largo, era nada más y nada menos que Sarada Uchiha.

Mami, mira allá está papi- Mencionaba un pequeño niño de Cinco años emocionado.

Sí pero no corras que papi no se va a ir de ahí.- Dijo en forma de regaño la pelinegra.

Si él quiere correr que corra, y si se cae que se vuelva a levantar…hay que dejar que haga las cosas por sí mismo- Mencionó Bolt que se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol de cerezo.

Wau, ¿acaso ahora que eres Hokague te has vuelto inteligente?- Preguntó burlonamente la pelinegra.

¿Qué? Yo siempre he sido inteligente…- Respondió el rubio haciendo un puchero.

Lo dice la persona que pasaba rozando la nota mínima en los exámenes escritos- Respondió arrogante.

Pero…aun así me case con la persona indicada- Mencionó poniéndose romántico el rubio.

Qué asco…ya les dije que no se pongan melosos cuando este con ustedes- Interfirió el pequeño rubio, ojos azules, el cual era la copia exacta de Bolt excepto que este tenía un mechón en su pelo color negro a su lado derecho.

Sí, si lo que tú digas- Bufó Bolt.

Bueno, papá este es tu día libre…entrenemos- Dijo enérgico el pequeño.

¿De dónde saca tanta energía?- Preguntó cansado Bolt.

¿A quién me recordara?- Se puso nostálgica la pelinegra.

Da igual, tengo que enseñarle todo lo que se, aun no olvido lo que dijo Midori-Mencionó Bolt mirando serio a Sarada.

Ah…si, es verdad, pero no se esfuercen tanto- Dijo la pelinegra.

No te preocupes, después de todo es un niño que daño me podría hacer-Dijo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

¡KONOHA SENPU!- Gritó el pequeño lanzando a su padre al suelo.

¡SARADA! ¡CREO QUE MINATO PASA MUCHO TIEMPO CON LEE-SENSEI!- Gritó mientras se ponía de pie.

Pero este fue ignorado porque la pelinegra se encontraba…

¡WAU! ¡SI! ¡ESE ES MI HIJO! ¡PEGALE MÁS FUERTE! ¡SÍ!- Le hacía barra la pelinegra.

¡¿OYE ESTAS DE SU LADO O DEL MIO?!- Preguntó molesto Bolt.

De ambos lados- Respondió despreocupada.

Ah sí… ¿Desde cuándo ¨ESE ES MI HIJO¨ representa ambos lados?- Preguntó celoso de su propio hijo.

¿Estas celoso de tu hijo?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

¿Yo?, claro que…si- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

No puedes tener celos de tu propio hijo- Mencionó en forma de regaño.

¿Por qué?- Preguntó molesto.

Porque es un niño y además es tu hijo- Respondió la pelinegra.

Ya verás mocoso yo te ganaré y me quedaré a Sarada para mí solo- Retó Bolt al pequeño.

Ella es mi mami, pero a mí ya me gusta otra persona…-Mencionó el pequeño Minato

¿Enserio?, ¿Quién? – Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

 **Pero eso ya es otra historia…**

 **FIN.**

 **CHICOS LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ESTABA INSPIRADA, Y LA IDEA DE LA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO LA SAQUE DEL CAPITULO OCHO DE BOYS OVER FLOWER (NO LE PIDE MATRIMONIO SINO QUE SE ME HIZO GRACIOSO QUE LA HALLAN ENGAÑADO ASÍ).**

 **SI LES GUSTÓ ESPERO SUS REVIEWS…**

 **BESOS & SAYONARA /(O 3 O)/.**


End file.
